


When there's Trouble You Know Who to Fuck

by VladimirHarkonnen (TheLightdancer)



Series: Sex, Death, and Half-Demon Multiversal Sorceresses [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Monster sex, Multi, Power Perversion Potential Activate!, Raven gets real trippy, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightdancer/pseuds/VladimirHarkonnen
Summary: Death of the Endless is horny and decides to go hook up with Raven, who can give her everything she wishes. Death did not factor in that Raven's girlfriend might have a thing or two to say about this.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Death of the Endless, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)/Death of the Endless, Raven (DCU)/Death of the Endless
Series: Sex, Death, and Half-Demon Multiversal Sorceresses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Her name was Death, and hell rode with her

Chapter I: All the Old Ghosts Come About and they speak to some

Raven, daughter of Trigon, was meditating one fine day in Titans Tower. It was three years to the day since her father had irrupted onto the plane of mortal existence through what was in truth transforming her into the Satanic version of a suicide bomber.

The Earth is mine! 

In fire and fury had he come with the power of an infernal tempest, and he had reforged the Earth thereafter in his image and in his likeness. A vast plane uncannily akin to the planet she'd seen in an otherwise forgettable movie that involved someone driven mad by grief for not being able to continue boning a character played by Natalie Portman. She.....had a hard time faulting that logic, really. Until the day after the end of all things mortal, she had never imagined living long enough to care about such things as sci-fi that was somewhat better than Garfield Logan's usual preferences. She wasn't entirely sure the Star Wars prequel trilogy was, and that Garfield loved Episode eight so much was its own sign to her there must be something wrong with it. 

She had thought that would be both her end and that of all existence. And now, three years later, she was much older than she would have ever imagined. Now, the Teen Titans were the Titans. Now, she had been accepted into the Justice League the moment she was over the year 18, on the basis that banishing a daemon-god that rewrote existence and casually rendered both the League and the Oans and the cosmic entities irrelevant over-qualified her for the job. Still outwardly rather tranquil by the standards of superheroes, Raven's mask concealed a roiling maelstrom of daemonic impulses. 

Her white dress, a garment she had taken to wearing as her powers grew and she had stabilized herself in an enduring sense, moved slightly as she continued to breathe calmly. She was hovering over one of the rocks in her mindscape, and all else escaped her. 

Memories of the towering daemon-god that had sired her faded, and new memories, and pleasant ones, rose in their stead. Part of her throbbed with a need for release that was, to pardon the pun, devilishly difficult to grant. Only one being in her acquaintance could slake the impulses she wished to slake without undue physical risk, and he was her nephew. Gods might fuck their kin closer than cousins but she was a demon. It was a curiosity of the gap between the realms infernal and the higher spheres that demons tended to eschew incest even if they had no qualms making mortals do it, for mortals, like roaches and maggots were lower forms of life worthy of enjoyment in the sheer raw torment. 

After a blessed two hours, she came out of the meditation only to find her breath frosting and a sense of a deep chill in the room, and noticed that the shadows were deeper. Her eyes blazed white and she raised her hand, which glowed with dark energy wreathed in a white boundary, and stood up. 

_If this is a prank, you're screwing with the wrong girl._

Then someone stepped out of the shadows, and the glows in her eyes faded and her eyes widened with a sense of genuine fear. 

She seemed in her early twenties, skin much paler than Raven's. a hue of bone that only a few entities in all creation had as a natural skin color. Her hair was a fluid flowing darkness, wild and unconstrained, eyes compassionate singularities of Old Night. Her lips were as black as her hair, her teeth perfect. Her face was a kind of golden ratio at all levels that had Raven, well aware she was bisexual, unconsciously drooling at the sight. She was clad in black, wearing boots and jeans, a belt studded with small metal circles about her waist. A toned stomach was visible beneath her crop top, and her cleavage spilled out of it. What drew her eye around the cleavage beyond its mere existence, however, was a glowing silver sign, a symbol of life. On her right shoulder was another sign of who she was, and of what she was. An umbrella, dark as her hair, and only resembling an umbrella in the sense that the entity in question wished it to. Otherwise, for those who wished to see her thus, it was the Scythe. 

Raven sighed, slowly and sadly. 

_**I was hoping for more time after.....after the End.** _

Death smiled warmly. 

__

_**I'm not here for you, silly.** _

Raven's eyes blinked. 

_Do what?_

__

_**I'm not here for you.** _

Raven went over to her teakettle, one that she'd had in her room since the End, had for the sake of the calming purpose of her favorite teas. In this case a chamomile. Using magic to make the tea more swiftly than was her wont, she used all her mental discipline to keep her hands steady. In all this, Death remained standing with her umbrella across her shoulders in those lovely hands, with the nails that were long and sharp and more like claws than nails. Her eyes tracked Raven unerringly, and Raven could not resist the delicious chill of fear that stalked up her spine. She was one of the mightiest entities in existence, more than capable of going up against the New Gods on a level playing field. 

She seldom wasted the time to telegraph the fact as it would have endangered her friends and only maybe, maybe mind you, would Victor and Kori be in a position to survive the consequences. And yet here, with her in front of her, she knew she was in the presence of an entity so far beyond her kind of power that to seek more hostility to Death would be like Dick declaring war on a volcano. He might do it but the volcano wouldn't care. 

Sitting down on her bed, leg twitching with her nervousness, she took a sip, more akin to inhaling, of her tea. Death smiled. 

_**I'm here to satisfy something I haven't had in.....my entire infinite span thus far.** _

Raven took another deep drink of her tea when Death continued: 

**_I want you to fuck me stupid._ **

Raven spewed out her tea in shock and coughed, her eyes blearing with the way those words, thus spoken, hit her ear. 

Death laughed, musically. 

Her dark eyes flashed with amusement, seeming briefly to become as golden stars. A pure illusion created by a stab of sunlight, Raven was sure. 

_**Was it something I said?** _

_You're asking me to fuck you. Me, daughter of Trigon, fucking Death of the Endless, the Second of the Seven.  
_

_**Yep,**_ Death shrugged, the umbrella falling to the floor, her hands with her palms up. 

**_I want you..._**.and she strode forward, her hand grasping the edge of Raven's dress and pulling her to her with an overpowering grip. They were both short but Raven had grown enough since her miraculous continuation that she now had a seven inch advantage on Death, height-wise. Not that this mattered. 

_**To fuck me stupid.** _

Raven blinked. 

_Why me?_

Death smiled. 

**_There are only a few entities in the multiverse that can take being with me. Your father was one of them but as the fellow said when he was tarred, feathered, and ridden out of town on a rail...if not for the honor of the thing he'd rather walk. The New Gods, and the pantheon Skyfathers as well. But I do not want to be there, with them, and drawn into political games that I have no interest in any event. You? You have all that power, even more than your father. You have no connections to Gods and Pantheons, or to anything that goes too directly into the realms of my siblings._ **

Raven blinked. 

**_So......_** Death leaned in, her tongue slipping out of her mouth and licking along Raven's face. **_Fuck me. I'm yours. Do with me what you will._**

Raven moved Death's hand off of her, then looked her up and down. 

_You're mine._

__

_**Yes, I am.**_ Death's hands were on her hips, proudly, her smile wide. 

_You're a submissive?_ Raven's violet eyebrow raised over her eye, lips open slightly. 

__

_**Well, if I simply wanted to take someone in the sense that a deity would, what would have stopped me from doing that by now?** _

Raven raised a finger, paused, blinked, mouth moving a bit like a goldfish. 

_That.....is a really good point._

Raven's eyes then changed to red and soon what was two became four, her smile changing as her teeth lengthened. 

Her voice was as raspy as ever, but an infrasound element interwove within it three other voices: 

_Very well then, sister of the Lord Shaper, your wish is my command._

Her power lanced out and in a few swift slices, Death found herself clad in her birthday suit. A sign of her inhuman nature was that gravity's usual effects on tits did not affect hers, which were perky in a way that nothing truly human would be. She was clean-shaven between her legs, Raven's lower eyes focusing on that area, amused. 

Shadows extended out into the room, grasping Death by her arms and legs, levitating her up, spreading her legs a slight bit wider than a normal human's anatomy bound by laws of flesh and blood could have managed. Death smiled, a bit nervous. She was accustomed to an absolute freedom moreso than most of her siblings, and now....now she was voluntarily in the power of a being capable of making and unmaking worlds. And yet, Death's smile changed to a smirk. Whatever this demon sought to give her, she could take it. 

_So confident, little Endless,_ Raven's overlapping voices spoke with a cold assurance. 

With that Raven's empathy began to surge into her, and Death's tongue lolled out as she began to pant, and the shadows began to creep along her thighs and her ass, and her mouth. Several strands of it began to slip into her lips and pried them open, as Raven strode toward her, calmly and confidently, her power rippling outward in a sense that sent delicious anticipation surging through Death. More tendrils began to grasp every inch of her breasts, massaging and kneading into the flesh, making Death's body arch. These were new sensations, and strange ones. Dream had known them when he had sired Orpheus and his other offspring. Desire had known them with Unity Kinkaid. For Death, this was baptism by immersion in a sea of darkness created by a demon's might. 

The shadows on her ass thrummed and drummed, and she arched at a different level there. It was painful, and it was wondrous. She felt it, felt the totality of the claim. In another context it would be monstrously arrogant. Here, it was more than she could have imagined or hoped. The shadows probing at her labia were working slowly and efficiently to arouse her as well, and a flush began to form on her body, a bright pinkish hue that contrasted with the rest as Raven's fanged grin widened further. 

_You are a virgin, are you not, little Endless?_

Death nodded enthusiastically. 

_I was, once. Then I got together with Garfield for a time. And now Kori and I have fun every so often whenever she and Dick are on the outs._

Raven smiled and her hands, now, were on Death's toned stomach, brushing up and down them as a strap-on levitated out of Raven's dresser drawer, Raven shutting it and strapping it around herself. 

Death's eyes were drawn to it. She gulped slightly. It was massive and crimson runes gleamed from it. 

_Oh this?_

Raven's smile was cold, now. 

_A thing that I made after consulting certain....texts...in my library. It permits me to use it like a man would a real cock, and your cunt won't be able to tell the difference any more than Koriand'r's.  
_

_I give you one chance, little Death, to back out of this, to accept where you are now, and not to give yourself totally to the power of I, Pride, Daughter of Darkness._

Her strap-on rested between Death's legs, atop her mound. It burned with heat and Death cooed at the sensation, and then in a decision meant to goad Raven into giving her all she could have wished, flexed her arms and the shadows moved with her, as she leaned up and her face was close to Raven's own. 

_**Show me,**_ she gasped, and then she slumped back, confident that no matter what she would face, she could take it. 

With that, Raven stood back slightly, her shadows and empathic barrage leaving Death flushed, twitching, dripping. Ready by all means, and her consent more than amply given. With that Raven's grey hands were on Death's bone-hued hips, as she leaned back, and then slipped inside her without much of any effort at all, gasping in sheer awe at the sensation. It was vaguely akin to Koriand'r's body, but where Kori wasn't that different to a human there, if vastly so elsewhere, Death's grip was powerful, her wetness overwhelming. It was a sensation that even to a demonic mind felt sacred, holy, and at another level, a visceral desire that burned within her with a splendid heat. 

Three years after she'd thought she would meet this creature, now here she was, in her shadows, her mystically enhanced demonic mystical cock buried deep in her pussy. 

The gaze changed to a different kind of predatory element, digging deep into what was and was not flesh. 

_Three years ago I believed I was going to meet you, Queen Yama. I thought my life was over, that after all else that I had sought to do, that I had failed. Would leave as my legacy my father's ascension and the end of all things mortal._

Her hips began to move at a speed that would have awed Koriand'r and made her jealous. For Death it was an experience she had not quite bargained with, and what was initially painful slid swiftly into pleasure, as she bit her lips. Death's body adjusted easily to the sheer size of Raven's penetration, to the warmth, to the degree to which their bodies seemed meant for this union. She could not wrap her legs around Raven, though she wanted to, and for all that she knew the true power gap between them, her body was overwhelmed by the sensations that faced her, by the reality that as Raven's anger surged out and the grip intensified along with the pace, that she could not move. 

_**More**_ , she gasped. I want more. 

_Oh you'll have it._

Channeling into herself the power that she seldom let herself fully show, Raven's hips soon blurred as Death began to make a low and continual set of frantic moans, struggling to no avail to grasp Raven more intently, incapable of quite bringing it off. 

If Death had been more fully able to focus on her fuller grasp of senses she would have detected Starfire's arrival at Titans Tower after some time away working with the Outsiders against an incursion by a Red Lantern and a group of equally unsavory allies. She would have felt the kind of empathic backlash that was there with Starfire knowing that Raven's room was....occupied, and smelling Raven's arousal and that of someone else. Starfire and Raven were very much not exclusive, though part of Starfire was broaching the concept that perhaps it could be so. 

The problem for her was that the team was out, bar them, and that there was no sign of entrance or of anyone else's presence. 

The last few times such a thing had happened with Raven it had not gone well for anyone. With that awareness, Starfire hovered with her right hand glowing. Then she heard the sounds from the room, flesh slapping on flesh, and felt the sense of a strange chill that had her awed and confused. For a moment she landed on her feet, the glow diffused. 

Raven knew entirely well who was there but shrugged. Kori never wanted them to be exclusive, and if Death came to her asking to be fucked stupid then it was not something she was going to turn down. Her strap-on was throbbing now, Death's excited grin mirroring her own, her eyes turning not red but white, though still staying with four of them. The shadowy tendrils that were probing at her ass suddenly combined to form something larger and vaguely akin to the suckered tentacle of a cephalopod, in between the traits of a squid and an octopus. Death squeaked when it suddenly and abruptly thrust into her ass, as Raven bent down, her tongue extending at a length longer and thicker than any human tongue should be able to do, lapping along her neck and jawline, before slipping into her mouth. 

Raven's gaze was gloating, and with that set of thrusts continuing Death closed her eyes and gave into it, the signal Raven was waiting for. Death arched herself with a muffled wailing moan of pleasure right as Raven's cock came into her with a volcanic heat that was more intense than usual, amplified by Raven's own powers and the surges of energy they were producing. 

The empathic horniness from Raven and her amplifying and broadcasting Death's own had Kori sliding to the floor next to her room, her pussy gushing wet, fists clenching and her teeth gritting with excitement. That....she couldn't.....

Horniness and its effects on Tamaraneans was always unpredictable. It was this that at one level accounted for her frequent breakups with Richard, along with the broken pelvis she'd given him twice (fortunately superheroic doctors were very good at repairing this and due to the occasional enthusiastic attentions of Barda Free, had plenty of experience). Raven had never had any difficulties with her, regardless of who was in control and who wasn't. It was a small hint, but a revealing one, that her beloved friend and quasi-girlfriend never really revealed the fullness of her powers. There was something in the voice of the other woman she heard moaning that sounded.....familiar, like they had met once before. That led her to raise an eyebrow and to simply enter in the code to Raven's room and step in. 

Starfire's jaw dropped at the sight, her eyes going very wide. Raven was slipping out of a woman who was much paler than she was, with hair like flowing darkness and eyes like the blackness of the void between the stars. The molten demonic cum that had been one of Starfire's great secret pleasures dripped from between her legs, and the other woman was made to bend forward, prostrate, leaning before Raven whose foot was solidly on her head. Raven's arms were crossed, her powers removing the strap-on and tossing it in the sink next to her shower, as her four eyes glowed not red but white, looking down at the woman whose body was exposed before her. 

Something silver gleamed near Starfire, who looked at it and then bent down. Her hand closed toward it only for Raven's powers to easily seize them and pull them up over her head. 

_Don't touch that_ **,** Raven's voice came in in that demonic resonance she had heard only once, a long time ago. Then, Raven had been covered in runes that had projected outward from her and her own father had slain her in a vast explosion akin to that of an atomic bomb but so much worse for existence. Now, it was as a normal speaking voice, and the pressure her foot had on the bone-hued woman intensified, her toes seeming to change to very wicked-seeming claws vaguely akin in hue to her father's hooves but far more fearsome in appearance. 

_Touch that ankh, Kori, and you will die. It's not an accessory, at one level. Though it is in another._

Kori's eyes were drawn to the woman held down by Raven's claws, one of them resting neatly on the edge of her shoulder-blade, the others digging into the floor. A mortal, even a meta, would have reflexes reflecting a fear of dying even if Raven would not allow that. This woman was strangely calm at being exposed in all her glory before a stranger, just out of being well and truly claimed in what Kori knew from experience was a more intense and dreadful experience than anything she had had thus far. This was a Raven she had seen glimpses of in their more furtive and frantic couplings where she'd let herself trust another to bind her for the first time since slavery. 

Only glimpses. And yet this woman, this figure whose skin seemed skin only by analogy was not the least bit fearful, if anything she was....excited. 

_Kori, does Tamaran say anything about the Endless?_

It was a gentle question for a one asked by three overlapping voices that combined to give Raven's usual tones a deeper, guttural, daemonic aspect. 

Kori nodded, then her eyes went still wider. So that was why this Tamaranean seemed so pale, and why she had alternated between child of Earth and of Tamaran to her sight. 

Her eyes went back to the ankh, then to the woman, then to Raven: 

"You just fucked Death of the Endless." 

_I did indeed_ , Raven's tones were confident and that deeper snarling element for a change was in perfect unity with her emotions. 

_She wants me to fuck her stupid. She gave me the power to humiliate her and to control her so that it can and shall be done._

Her claw brushed against Death's spine, Death shivering with anticipation. 

Death felt her move her foot and she looked up, remaining prostrate. 

_If Kori touches you, it will not kill her, will it? I know what I can take. She is not like me._

Death's gaze went over to her, and Kori's gaze was stupefied by her beauty, feeling a sense of swelling desire and pleasure. No wonder death was universal if she was this gorgeous. 

**_No, I won't take her if she touches me._ **

Death's gaze fixated on her own and then Raven jerked up Death by a grasp of the shadowy things that Starfire knew immediately were not her powers, but that which was her birthright as a demon. Raven's lips were suddenly on Death in a ferocious kiss as she felt an empathic brush from Raven, and with a grin that nearly split her face in two worked herself out of her own clothes, kicking aside her boots, removing her skirt and panties, and her shirt and bra, floating upward in contentment. Here she was clad more like she would have preferred on her own world. It was so strange that humans automatically assumed nudity was sexual. 

Then again, looking at Death who was hungrily kissing Raven and wrapping her body around her, maybe it wasn't entirely. With that, Starfire floated over to the distracted Death and the entirely aware of her and focused on her Raven. She had never thought when Blackfire had sold her into slavery that her life would end up with her able to enjoy off again on again relationships with a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and that she'd be able to say that she would be one of perhaps two entities to claim Death of the Endless for her own. 

Her hands slid out, moving along Death's side and then down to her ass. 

She might not have predicted it, but.....

Her eyes began to glow a bright green and looked straight into Raven's four white eyes, the two sharing a smirk. This was going to be fun. And maybe a little payback, too, for how frequently she visited the Titans. 


	2. And the Dragon stood at the shore of the Sea:

Starfire noticed immediately, though Death was to prove slower in the recognition, completely lacking any sort of the experience that would have had her younger sibling Desire seeking to get xirself out of the situation xir created immediately, and which her younger brother Dream would have seen for what it was as it was, likewise, that Raven's hair was starting to lighten in its shade of violet. Part of her was excited and anticipating the result of the changes, having seen only glimpses of this part of her friend and lover, and aching to see more of this. Part of her was genuinely fearful for she had never seen Raven transforming all the way, skin turning crimson, hair white, eyes a burning brilliant red, the shade of her father.

Three years on and three days haunted Starfire's memories most. The scene of her future lover annihilated, seemingly, in her father's irruption into time and space. The hopeless struggle against the demon, Raven's return against all hope and her ascending from the size of a child to her normal height, and unleashing that brilliant wave of white energy that remade the world and the universe itself. She had displayed a power that was fearsome, and very seldom since would her energy transform from black bordered by white to a pure and refined white. When it did, whatever it faced......was no more. Raven had used that power against Granny Goodness when she had come to Earth at the head of an army of Apokolips together with Kalibak. The shells of the New Gods, their mortal avatars, the creatures of the fearsome realm, disintegrated and the ravages unleashed on Europe, beginning in Moscow and spreading west, undone.

From there, the only Titan other than Victor to join the League was swept up in it. She had never seen Raven with her truly demonic, Trigonian form unleashed. She did not know how or in what ways her energy would change, though she suspected strongly that change it would. For the better or the worse, she remained uncertain. There was a change in her energy too, it was going from the stygian black that had been cold, as cold as outer space, and was now the low warmth of the embers of a fire, to a brilliant grey hue, as grey as Raven's own skin. It crackled from Raven in a semicircle, but it was not what was grasping Death, it had never really been. Pulled away from them, Raven moved her right hand slightly and the shadows levitated Death until she was level with Starfire's pussy, Starfire's eyes wide. The shadows......

There were reflections of red starting to gleam in them, a red of eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and white fanged smiles that were long and serrated, a death-grin, a predator-smirk, sign of what would stalk the nights and rend what it sought. Even knowing Raven as she did, Starfire flinched slightly at the growing light. Death seemed calm and serene, far too calm and serene. Starfire looked at her, her eyes communicating her worry. Death's excitement tinged with a feverish madness did not entirely reassure her, but she shrugged in the end. She knew she could trust Raven, somehow. Of course this was an Endless, a kind of being whose presence was so astronomically beyond her experience that only a part of her grasped the fullness of what she was levitating herself over, and lowering her face atop Death's, giving a throaty felid purr when Death's tongue and lips started going to work and then gasping in shock at the strength of her grip.

 _ **Stronger than she looks, eh?**_ All three voices were now in an ever-more perfect kind of harmony. T _ **hat's how the Endless work. They seem humanoid, or Tamaranoid, enough. But they're not, really. No more than the Gem, Pride of the Children of Trigon, the Angra Mainyu, is. That part of me seems humanoid because it is the form that the spawn of Trigon took. If he had lain a Czarnian, or one of Kilowog's kind, or some of the broader and more diverse creatures in existence, the Gem would have taken that shape as well.**_

In lieu of the strap-on, Raven had formed from the shadows something like a Great Knout. It wasn't quite. Starfire knew of the Knout, she had at one point tried to look up a different kind of word in English and found imagery of the long-dead realm of the Russian Tsars. Blackfire and the Gordanians had used something like that to try to hurt her. Righteous fury meant that they were turned to ashes. She knew that the knout could kill. But.....as her hips moved and she grasped her head, groaning in pleasure at the skilled motions of Death's lips.

As good at kissing one kind of mouth as the other, mused Raven. The knout whipped out, slicing into Death's legs as Starfire heard the muffled moan between her legs and a gust of chilly air led to her shivering in a kind of delight she had never quite anticipated she might have, certainly not in finding out this way. It didn't matter, though. Raven's hand moved deftly, her left hand flicking out with grace. A knout was not a subtle whip, and on anything else, even with the likes of Superman and SUpergirl, a mystically created knout wielded by a daughter of Trigon his equal, if not his superior, in sheer raw power would have been a death sentence. To an endless it left light welts, and Starfire was awed at that. She realized, at that point, that in truth Death was in no danger at all even if anything else might be, and that it was her presence that might serve as her own shield in the event that Raven's demonic side, so long suppressed in terms of her slaking the lusts of the flesh, came out to play.

Empowered by this knowledge, flushed by her own lusts, Starfire's hands slid out to cup Death's tits, feeling the flesh of the Endless. Always Raven's knout moved carefully, never risking her own flesh even as it marked Death's. The flesh of the Endless did not truly feel like anything mortal. She was grabbing the very personification of Life and Death, and the cosmic sense of all of this, the understanding that surged from her grip, left her nearly detached, slipping out of herself, but it would pass with each slow and loving lick, each insertion of her tongue, with the squeezes of a grip stronger than anything else she knew. And she had fought the New Gods, the creature Steppenwolf in particular. His grip was a feather next to Death's.

The crack of the whip and the immense strength made Starfire tremble at another level, excitement and the sense of danger making the sensations the more wondrous, yet no matter how she sought to resist it, next to someone like Death, her power and resistance were....not near as much as she would wish. The orgasm was powerful, more powerful than what she'd known with Raven but that was only fair. Even at her greatest peak of power, Raven was an arch-demon in all but name who refused direct rule of her circle, conquered in the name of her father. The Endless were at an incomprehensibly greater level, they both were their concept and something more, and of them, the Winged Walker was seen as the most fearsome to her people. Not the most powerful of the Endless, in truth, but the one able to use her power most directly in the lives of everything that was, is, and would ever be.

A figure that was all of this was gripping her hips and working her to a second, third, fourth orgasm, just one continuous string of them. It was.....she couldn't formulate coherent thought, as Raven dispelled the constructed knout and grasped her neck in her own vice, their faces coming closer and then their lips met. Death's hips were moving up against Raven, and her own tongue, not quite as long and prehensile as Starfire's could be but measurably thicker and more potent an organ in itself was moving in her mouth, conquering hers, effortlessly. Starfire's eyes were closed and her keen sense of smell took in an odor like blood and brimstone and yet more intense than either and simultaneously more a thing of shadows than the true reeks of either. Trigon had had that odor too back in the day, though it blended in well with the hellscape he had made the Earth.

That odor had been but one of the things that made the demon fearsome. With Raven it added to her desirability, to the interwoven overlap of the lusts of all three women and their pleasures. Raven's empathy made sex with her addictive. Raven's empathy combined with the unconstrained freight train impact of an Endless's empathy had Starfire barely functional at cognitive levels and finding this something glorious in a way she had never truly grasped. No conscious thought, just the sensation of a grip more powerful than the gravitational pull of a star in spacetime, a tongue that was divine in its truest sense, and Raven's kisses giving her her anchor in reality. When she was finally released from the grip and stepped off, her legs were rubbery and she fell to her knees. Raven's hair was white now and her greyish hue was a distinct Korugaran hue.

Even in the bliss created by Death's pleasure, Starfire's eyes were wide with more than a hint of fear. Raven's demonic side was nothing to handle or to invoke lightly. The shadows now, even the ones that seemingly were not directly conjured by her power all had eyes within eyes within eyes of brilliant red. An absurd comparison to the Earthling custom of lights ringing real and artificial trees were there, save that these shadows also made guttural snarls and moans. On an impulse she'd regretted a long while back, a few weeks from the marvelous day after the triumph against the dreaded demon-god, she had watched an old movie with Raven. One about a cabin in the woods and a book foolishly read and the monsters the book had called into existence. The low moans and snarls reminded her uncannily of the kind of experiences there, though Raven had said that the Kandarian demons or Deadites mentioned here were not something that could really exist in the various planes of Pandaemonium, a statement less comforting than it might have been meant to be. The parallelism here was not reassuring, though she kept checking her hands. No graying hue, no black blood from her lips.

None of that, just Death bound in a new position, her legs spread wide, her arms tied firmly above her head and interwoven in those shadows with fanged mouths and lights, lips going down on Raven greedily.

_**She's much less good at this than you are, Kori.** _

Starfire's eye raised. The skepticism she gave off was palpable and Raven laughed.

_**It's more overwhelming for you because you are a mortal, and an Endless is overpoweringly strong for any mortal. For me? As I am now it is.....the empathic presence of her is a compensation for very poor skills.** _

With that the darkness lashed out, slicing into Death's ass as her moan was audible and muffled between Raven's legs. The Korugaran hue was becoming an ever-brighter red, the same hue of Trigon, but it made no difference to Death, who was making a noisy but enthusiastic job of tasting Raven. Raven's hands were on Death's head, ruffling her hair at points in a mockery of kindness and compassion belied by the hunger in her gaze, the low and guttural rumble of her breath akin to the volcanic sounds of worlds with tectonic activity preparing to have the blood within their veins burst open. Her felid traits meant with her these were purring sounds. The demonic pleasure could not restrain a threat, particularly married to the snarls and the deep crimson hue of the light that shone horribly reminiscent of the kind of runes on Raven's body.

Starfire stared in wonder while Death absorbed herself in pleasing her lover, who for her own part let herself sink completely into that which had been denied for so long, as her orgasm finally built and drenched Death's face. Raven closed her eyes pleasure, leaning back on the bed as her fingers shifted into claws to match those on her feet, a tectonic breath of satisfaction rumbling out of her mouth with an odor akin to smoke. Pride of the Children of Trigon opened them.

She looked at Death with a satisfied smile, then told her and Starfire both:

_**This is too public a place for me. The little human part of me might be satisfied with bedding the sister of the Lord Shaper in a middling room in a tower on a mortal plane. And of course the lovely Princess of Tamaran and its rightful queen.** _

Her smile was broad and when she opened her mouth a glowing heat seemed to be present in her throat, little whisps of fire escaping it.

Darkness rose up to swallow them and then they found themselves in a strange place, a great cliff that extended with a sharp triangular edge visible.

_**The nexus between worlds, my own realm. Here, little Tamaranean and Death, I am the mistress of all that I survey. My equivalent of the Dreaming, of Desire's great statue, of my father's circle the Malebolge.** _

With a wave of her hand Death found herself suspended to a bondage cross by what was not quite rope, not quite sinew, but had elements of both and a kind of pulsing magic visible. She smiled with that excitement undimmed, her face coated in Raven's juices and Starfire's as well.

_**Kori, darling. our little guest is hungry for attention.** _

Pride's upper eyes focused on her fist.

_**Why don't you test how flexible the former virgin is and get her used to....new things, nn?** _

With that, Starfire found herself able to stand up on legs far less rubbery than she was expecting. She was..invigorated, feeling like the aftermath of a particularly successful lovemaking with Richard or with Raven herself. Her hand was soon brushing at Death's labia, as Death huffed and sought to try to move to make her more welcome.

_**Well, don't just stand there, Kori, fucking do it!** _

Starfire smiled and drew her fist back, a big grin splitting her face, and then her fist ascended with lightning speed.


	3. The Nexus of Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death begins to find out just how flexible Raven's powers are in the Nexus.

Death wailed in pleasure as Koriand'r's fist fit easily between her legs. Even with all the power surging through her in her own citadel, her own sphere, her own bloodlines in unity for the first and thus far only time in her life, all four of Raven's eyes widened when Starfire's fist fit so neatly into Death's pussy.

_You were a virgin but a few minutes ago in Titan's Tower. Now......_

Raven levitated slightly, her clothes fading from her in a single casual display of magic.

_Now you're being fisted by a very enthusiastic daughter of Tamaran._

Landing with her clawed feet clacking on the stones of the nexus, Raven walked deliberately with a swing to her hips as Starfire continued to fist Death, whose body was moving in perfect unity with her fist, tongue lolling from her mouth. The noises were enthusiastic on both ends, a very wet sound and Starfire's eyes as drawn to her as the infinite darkness of Death's own. Death's smile was very broad, an uncanny mirror of the kind of smile Starfire would and could and did create.

 _Does she feel good, Kori?_ Raven cooed, her steps taking her directly to her two enjoyable companions.

"Yesss...." Kori gasped, her fist at work, Death's low rolling voice one of unconstrained enthusiasm, her eyes sparking at points with a golden hue not unlike a brighter version of her sibling Desire's. Death's orgasm would have seen a set of rolling quasi-screams had it not been for Raven grasping her by the neck with both hands and pulling her into a kiss that silenced her, leaving only muffled sounds and the awareness that as the rightful queen of Tamaran conquered her from below, Raven was reasserting her conquest from above. What puzzled Death was that here, in this realm, she was finding herself not nearly as truly free as she had been on Earth. There she could have snapped the bonds at any point to showcase her excitement of conquest. Here, she was trying to do this to pull in Raven and.....and the things holding her wrists and her ankles were not moving for all the strength she sought to wield.

Death tugged with increasing strength, to find that nothing moved, and that Raven's lock on her mouth was only intensifying, her sharp teeth against Death's tongue. She knew Endless were capable of bleeding, more than, in the right circumstances. She was the freest of them all, the only one meant to exist at the true end of all things. And now.....now her lips were Raven's, her twat was Starfire's. And she was hapless to do anything about it, as she'd wanted, but.......it was one thing to want this, another to be present in and with it.

Raven broke the kiss with all four eyes giving her a more than smug look.

_You can't free yourself, can you?_

Death shook her head, even as more moans and whimpers echoed from her throat in a low and guttural fashion.

_You are in my nexus, little Endless. Here I am the mistress, the overlord of all that I survey. All that I see or seem is but my dream within the dream._

Raven's long tongue slipped out of her mouth. Starfire got a look at it, the demonic tongue was not the serpent-like thing that some would have imagined, more of a near-tentacle in its own right. There did not logically seem to be room for such a thing in so small a jawline but with demons, logic and biology were indirectly connected if that much. It was dripping with saliva that due to her nature as a child of Trigon had a very potent aphrodisiac element to it, and it lapped at Death's hairline, to her cheek, to her nose, to her other cheek, coating each and every inch of Death in the saliva that left her mewling and powerless.

Raven stepped away just slightly as Death mewed: ** _No, please. More. More._**

Her hips were still matching Starfire's wrist in motions, as Starfire grinned at Raven.

"Friend Raven, she is the most remarkable puppet for my hand!'

Raven smiled, a deep grin with fangs that again seemed both too long and too deep for her mouth, the teeth of a Tyrannosaurus rex in a human jawline.

_Yes she is, isn't she?_

With that Raven then extended from her side great shadowy elements that were not the shadows she'd bound Death with in Titans Tower, but elements of her Soul-Self empowered by the unity of the mortal and the demonic. They extended from her side like great tendrils, others extending from her head to form a kind of crown, her eyes taking on a brilliant crimson hue, then a deep violet one, then a pink one, before settling back on the violet.

_Remove your fist, Kori my love._

Starfire did just that, smearing Death's juices in her hair as Death gasped in delight and shock at the feeling, combined with the more exotic elements of all this. Raven's grin was predatory, and Death's sense of trepidation grew the greater as Raven's tendrils began to move out. She was freed of one kind of bondage to find more of the tendrils grasping her arms and her legs, holding them wide apart, as still others grasped Starfire and moved her pussy to Raven's mouth.

Raven's voice wormed into Death's mind.

_You are the one who defines and trumps all existence. My father always told me that it was my.....destiny....to command all existence and to have it obey my every whim. Well now, Death darling, my unlamented father's words have come true, after a fashion._

Her voices were hypnotic, Death's focus on breaking out of the tendrils weakening as the audible sounds of Raven eating out Starfire combined with the alien's moans provided the backdrop to it. More tendrils began to slide along her thighs to her labia, brushing against them with gentle caresses, as Death shuddered.

_And now, Death, you are bound in the precise way you wish._

With that the tendrils that were brushing along her began to slip inside her, as Raven grinned. Her soul-constructs in her more mortal phase were capable of this in wet dreams, it had been a situation like this with both Starfire and Garfield at various points that had started her down the path of relationships. In the nexus, with her twin fires burning in harmony, they were capable of more. Energy pulsed through them and Death groaned, her moans blurring into each other as Raven's soul-self began to pulse energy in a fashion akin to something Death had never imagined, let alone sought to experience.

Afterward, Raven released Starfire, her face smeared in Starfire's cum, her own tongue lolling out as her four eyes gazed at Starfire slightly glazed over from the pleasure and the blend of sensation.

As she hovered in the air by Raven, who sent more pulses of magic 'cum' into Death, Raven finally dropped her, the tendrils receding into her presence which seemed to increase in height and bulk proportionate by another couple of feet.

Death landed on the ground with an impact that to her surprise made her wince. Raven's footsteps went from her feet to near her shoulder and upper arm, and then her claws grasped her hair and pulled her up as their eyes met.

_You, my dear, spoiled an evening that would have been for Koriand'r and myself. It's not that we're exclusive, you understand. Far from it. I've been afraid to show her this part of me._

"You didn't have to be, Raven. Look at this. You've had me, and I've been fine, thus far."

_True, dear Kori. True. Perhaps we will reappraise this._

Then she grasped Death's jaw and cheeks with her other hand, the grip firm and leaving Death's eyes focused still more intently on Raven's face as her tongue slipped out and lapped around her nose and lips.

Death panted, her body twitching, amazed that she felt rubbery.

 _So arrogant, Endless_ , Raven sighed, as her hand that was grabbing Death's face slipped down her body, brushing along her tits, down her stomach, to her pussy, where the claws dug in and moved out both the cum from her strap-on and the magic 'cum'. Death's pussy likewise was gushing not just with her own juices, but a large amount of semen was oozing from it, trailing down her thighs.

The two claws inside her gleamed with the juices and Raven fed them to Death, who sucked on the claws like she would a dick.

 _Technique needs work but to be fair, you were a virgin until recently_ , Raven's voices said with an undeniable gloating tone.

Death glared slightly.

_**Why does that matter?** _

_Oh it doesn't, not in the sense that you mean. Virginity is just a concept that mortals put upon a thing, but it clearly meant enough to you that you showed up to a being's room in a tower and demanded to lose it like this._

Death bit her lip.

_**Point taken.** _

Raven smiled, her hand then flexing itself as she built a new set of elements, leaving Death's feet free this time but her hands chained out from her. Raven had seen the Peter Jackson Kong film and enjoyed the thought that here, in the nexus, she might well exploit the other powers she grasped only dimly. One of which.....

Death looked up. In the starlight that was not starlight it seemed like torches burned and drums echoed in the endless void, yet it was not.....not that place. A shadow occluded parts of the stars, one vaguely simian, yet it stalked on two legs. It had four glowing red eyes, and its growls were not quite those of the Jackson film. Garfield would have laughed, and laughed uproariously to realize that Raven's creation, a thing six times the height of a man and vaguely simianoid, was making the roar of the King Kong from the 60s film where it fought Godzilla. A booming roaring sound interspersed with peals of thunder.

Then the creature was looking at her.

_Funny thing about gorillas, they have the smallest cocks in the animal kingdom. Garfield only uses it when he can give himself something....better, and it took him a while to discover how to blend those things without hurting himself. That's why I decided to start with this, beauty._

Raven's clawed hand slapped her ass, as Death whimpered.

_At that size, Son of Kong here has a cock that's slightly above average for a human male._

She leaned forward to nibble on Death's ear and lick alongside her.

_Now I'm going to enjoy taking another of my various....toys....and fucking my girlfriend in the ass the way I was going to do to her before you. You? You're just now starting to realize what Kori and Gar have known, in a lesser degree. Usually this shuts down my ability to call on the rest of my powers on Earth._

Starfire cooed when Raven flipped her on her knees, calling to herself a strap-on akin to that used on Death but slightly larger and patterned after a Tamaranean dick, resting it on Starfire's ass.

_But here, in my own domain, this is not the case._

To prove that, Raven lanced out with a whip-like crack of her powers that led Death to yelp and the Kong-like creature roared and then strode toward her, grasping her out of the chains. Death looked down and saw that its dick extended.....and that it really was larger than normal for a human dick, even if on the size of the body it was on it seemed ludicrously small.

With a crooked grin, as Raven slid her strap-on into Starfire's ass, coating it in a spell that gave it an instant lube, Starfire cooed as she told Death:

_I give you...monsters!_

And with that Death found herself experiencing the unusual sensation of bouncing on the dick of something out of the King Kong films, Raven's creation most resembling the creature of the Monsterverse with a thick beard and set of scars with the roar of the 60s version. It was an unusual experience, not something that Death would have quite imagined, and it felt not unlike the tendrils that Raven made and yet like what she would have imagined a dick did. It was awesomely strong and powerful, she knew that at the slightest sign of a fuckup this creature could do her body some genuine harm. Appreciating now the elements that made her siblings, sans Dream (and Desire, when they met for......purposes) nervous of her presence in a much broader way, and yet she was enjoying it.

The creature's strength was counterbalanced by her doing much of the work, adjusting to the strangeness of what she knew was very real and very monstrously powerful and yet was not. Her eyes turned to Raven, whose own gaze was on the back of the muscular Tamaranean, who was enjoying having her face against the rock-like structure of the nexus as Raven's thrusts blurred in a speed more powerful than that used on her. Starfire's many alien peculiarities extended to enjoying anal in a way that no human female would due to a particular organ that worked to counterbalance the sheer digestive potential of her nine stomachs, vaguely akin to a human male prostrate gland. Among other things this Tamaranean adaptation for anal meant that her species did suffer from raids that used her kind as sex slaves. Something Starfire knew all too well.

Yet Raven did not judge her (how could she)? Death's understanding of this did not alter the strangeness of riding an ape's dick and being dwarfed by the bipedal creature's size and shadow and the rumbling elements of its breath and growls, nor panting with delight herself as she felt the cock throbbing and preparing to cum. Idly she wondered if it was possible for Raven's creations (or Raven herself) to have impregnated her but she did not quite think that was so. It was certainly possible that an Endless and a mortal could have offspring, but it was never quite that literal.

When the ape was ready to cum, Death felt another powerful orgasm rippling through her, a mirror of Raven's own as her strap-on released a kind of flood that was physically impossible for any mortal organ but for a toy created and charged by demonic magic in the demon's native sphere, it was nothing. Starfire made a guttural moan and came likewise, and Death felt the sensation between her legs and her eyes widened as she stared down, as the ape faded away though the cum inside her did not. Raven saw Death fall forward, and then decided to amuse herself at a different level.

Garfield himself was not here, and this construct was not truly him, but......

Death heard a howl and her head whipped back, eyes widening. A gigantic werewolf-like creature bounded toward her and then was over her. It was vaguely humanoid with a massive maned head and great fanged teeth, drool dripping from them on her face. Only the reddish hue differentiated it from Gar, and its cock was every bit as large as the Beast's own.

_Are you a size queen, little Death? The way you reacted to that fisting indicates you might be. Then again you're a concept with a face and a voice, so your body may be more...flexible._

Raven's fist clenched as she came inside Starfire again and Starfire likewise arched her back with a bellowing moan. Death's hips shuddered as she came and the creature's erection tapped not against her pussy but against her ass.

_Let's find out, shall we?_

And with that the not-Gar Beast thrust into Death's ass, one of its vast hands clutching her throat and part of her face as it bent down and bit her shoulder in a very bestial marking, the exact kind Gar loved to give Raven when he took her in that form. Death had only thought she understood what it was to be in someone else's power before. Now.....she wanted to scream but all she could do was give a silent squeak and a tear rolling down from her eyes at the sheer weight of what was happening to her. A tear, but the quirk of her lip meant that her enjoyment was......enhanced by the remembrance that she had wanted this. She was letting it happen to discover something of what Desire and Dream knew so well.

She picked her partner very well indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nexus is a thing from the Wolfman-Perez New Teen Titans, but it's too cool a concept not to be used more.


	4. Light in the Shadowlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gives Death a very enthusiastic set of new lovers.

The Beast was a very enthusiastic lover, Raven noted, as she slipped out of Starfire and cleansed the strapon with a spell Zatanna had shown her after their one time together. Now that......that memory led to her having a completely different kind of leer for a moment. Zatanna had been quite the firecracker and when she'd asked how she'd learned that spell, the statement mentioned about John Constantine and what _he_ preferred in the bedroom had briefly stunned her before she shrugged and moved on. With the strapon clean, she then placed it away and took a second one, this one designed as a modification of the design she'd used in her bedroom. Death's squeals and moans were muffled beneath the fur of the thing that was rutting into her, but Raven did not care.

On Earth her constructs could not truly harm her, she had found that out the hard way the first time she'd really been horny and unaware of what that sensation actually was and had made things that vaguely resembled the shards of the thing that called itself the Dark Prince. Here, they knew her for their maker entirely and the Red Beast moved back so that she could put the strapon straight into Death's mouth, groaning in pleasure. The lovely thing about magic was that what could not be felt with a mundane strapon could be with a mystically enhanced one. Death's cunt had been amazing, her mouth had a kind of feeling that was again cosmic, and she grasped for a moment the kind of sensations that had nearly driven dear Kori to depersonalized madness.

As Death felt the massive cock of the Red Beast using her, she drew upon the reservoir of knowledge and power she had as an Endless to briefly check something. Her eyes widened as she immediately understood that the thing fucking her was in truth Raven herself in another face, shape, name. Most demons were capable of being androgynous or hermaphroditic, to use the old words. They did not in truth have physical shapes save in the form of their own thoughts influenced by the fears of mortals who believed themselves deserving of torments in the Hell-planes. Raven did have this, she was a full-fledged female, but that was the half-mortal in her. Not that mortals were less capable of such things. Yet here, in the Nexus, she was being railed hard in her ass, which was now nowhere near virginal, finding herself enjoying the sensation more than she had ever remotely imagined she could.

A great creature on top of her, the fur brushing against her with a strangely ticklish feeling, Raven's strapon in her mouth and in her throat. If she was a mortal she'd be overwhelmed, probably for that matter outright slain by the size of the cock in her ass. As an Endless this was an entirely new kind of experience, one that Desire had often described so many times. The delightful sensation of being caught, bound, obedient. A being greater than gods and pantheons put together, yet in the hands of mortals or the truly powerful supernatural entities given educations in things they were never going to get otherwise. It was both ends of her being treated roughly and brutally and any resistance and pretense of dignity she had was melting down with the continual rolling pleasures. She took satisfaction that Raven's girlfriend, as she called her, clearly needed a break to just recuperate and draw her strength where she had the stamina to easily outlast her.

Her body, that form that was in truth what the mortals wished to see, was being treated roughly, and yet.....

Her eyes rolled and the thing in her ass continued to thrust still more deeply, to a point that if she were a true mortal she'd have the irony of greeting a mortal the way she'd greeted all too many in some of the sadder elements of her job. Always comforting, experienced with the sensations of shame and humilation and of people crying on her shoulder and their seeing often the horror....and the still worse times when they saw something else. For her part, she didn't truly quite have internal organs in the ways that mortals did, and her anatomy within was surprisingly plastic. It meant that she could take this, enjoy it, and in truth act as though she were the starring character in a porn story featuring unrealistic grasp of the human body, because in her case, she had a body only by analogy.

A thought that in its abstraction was worthy of her brother Dream, even as she was used in a way that would have made her sibling Desire blanch, because xie enjoyed things but enjoyed them only to a point. A wicked thrill shot through her that she, though not Desire's personification and much less hedonistic than her younger sibling was being fucked far more totally shot through her, amplifying the thrill and the sensations, her body scraping along the rocks that in a way for those less rugged than a Tamaranean or an Endless would have potentially led to major injuries. For her it was a delicious reminder that here, she was being given everything she wished for in a way impossible to forget. The claws of the creature dug into the rocks on either side and it howled at the same time as Raven made a musical-sounding grunt and she felt two molten floods, one in her ass, one in her mouth, and swallowed the one in her mouth greedily, head lolling on the ground, 'breathing' with ragged gasps that led to a cruelly possessive and triumphant smile from Raven.

_You asked me to fuck you stupid, and I'm not quite there yet....but I will be soon enough._

Her musing was followed by one of her clawed hands reaching out to grab Death's well-fucked ass, as she grinned.

Shadows began to form in the Nexus, the sigils of power on her, and with her, and through her blazing still more greatly, as her body illuminated itself with a crimson glow that seemed to drink in the light around it. The sigil of the Gem blazing into full power, and where Starfire did see this and felt an initial chill of fear, she realized that it was less what had motivated that fear.....and more the demon reaching fully into her own in confidence. The demon's voices echoed into her own thoughts in a display of the same power that casually spoke in the head of the most powerful of the Endless:

_You have nothing to fear from me, Koriand'r of Tamaran._

She blinked.

_You gave me acceptance, when my mortal shell feared me. You trust me, you are showing her that there is no innate reason to fear what is and has always been us. Our father is dead, we have killed him. The kindness and the compassion you and the Titans taught us means that we do not and cannot truly harm you._

As she stood by the twitching Death of the Endless and lifted her into the air by her neck, casually suspending her with a display of telekinetic power that did not show her usual aura, the demon turned to her, and spoke. 

The shadows intensified and red lights began to glow in them and the fanged mouths began to gnash, and each of them echoed her words in a dissonant kind of perfection that had Starfire gazing at Raven in slack-jawed awe:

_I cannot promise you exclusivity, Kori. The demon and I.....demons don't do exclusivity. But....if possible, I would like to make us more than we are._

She nodded enthusiastically.

Raven's eyes turned to Death.

_Your sigil is still in my room. Is it safe from the boys, if they return?_

Death nodded, bound with her hands above her head, one leg curled, the other leg pointing straight down. Cum dripped down her legs, a kind of visual that Starfire was surprised Raven did not have her clean, but Raven only smirked.

At a thought another image formed, another avatar of hers.

The first two had been fairly conventional, and owed inspiration to Gar. This one was from her own nightmares and visions, the nightmares of a possibility where Azar was not the peaceful and loving goddess who had given her another path and another way. That Goddess had told her the way to face her father was not to remain in Azarath, but to go to her mother's home, to draw with her a league of people who could face the End of all Things and overcome it. She had white hair and lines worn by care in her face but she also seemed ageless, with the wisdom of vanished centuries and empires in that ageless face.

This thing was a titan as massive as her father in his smaller form, the one that had raped and impregnated her mother. In her nightmares it was clad in a twisted version of the Aegis armor that Steel had once been made to wear, all deep dark green. Here, it was a white-haired being like a woman but also not, a being that was much taller and bulkier than the Death who seemed to be a mortal girl, a young girl. The avatar leered at Death, and her height shrank to that of a woman who while still extremely tall and bulky was closer to the height of a normal person, and her face leaned down and licked Death with a long forked tongue, her jaws changing to those akin to a dragon, as her skin became scaled with claws much sharper than her own.

The comforting eyes of the twisted nightmare-Azar became burning suns, a deep crimson glow, and the entity that stared at her made her start briefly, a strange kind of familiarity and concern that passed as Death turned to Raven and smirked. The entity that was behind her grew a cock that was larger than the Kong's and than anything Death had imagined, longer and thicker than the one the Beast had shoved into her. Death looked at Raven with a haughty gaze that was intended to bait her into precisely what did happen. The monster moved her out of the telekinetic hold, shoving her down with her hands bracing the impact, and it smiled a grin that perfectly mirrored Raven's own. It was such a strange sensation for Raven to exploit this side of her powers, and to be able to call upon the rest, but it was worth it.

Worth it to hear the not so muffled shriek from Death as the cock that slid into her did so with the greatest of ease, and to see this form, based on another of her nightmares that had to her slight consternation overriden the first began to blur into Death in a fashion similar to how her one-night-stand with Supergirl had gone. Raven had tapped more fully into the demon with that to let Supergirl go balls to the wall and it had worked splendidly. Death did not need any such transformation, she was grinning and making a whalesong-like keen of pleasure that reminded Raven that the Endless in truth did not need to breathe, not like mortals did.

The jackhammering would intensify and what might have been minutes or hours in the Nexus passed, as Death was put through a set of powerful orgasms that built on each other until she was just continually burning with a heat intense enough she thought she might be taking on the forms she did to take the souls of stars. She looked at herself carefully, and at the Nexus. She was not, she just felt her control, her sense of self, her sense of everything breaking down into a kind of intensity she had not imagined possible. When the monster added yet another load inside her and she bellowed out as her eyes lit with a brilliant light that echoed likewise in her throat, she fell down, the thing dispelled by its creator, and her twitching intensifying with little spastic jerks of fingers and parts of her body making her tremble.

Raven squatted by her, staring at her with amusement.

_Having fun?_

Death nodded, feeling a sense of something else delicious and unknown to her: a true weariness akin to that she'd felt in her brother after his imprisonment, and Desire after xir conquests of various mortals. The sensation sent a further thrill through her that matched the glow of her eyes.

Raven casually formed a kind of throne near the center of the nexus and sat on it with her legs spread wide.

_Let's see if experience with dear Kori has improved your skills any, little Endless. Your kind learn faster than mortals do._

Death prepared to try to stand only for Raven to wag her pointer claw.

_No no, none of that. Do not stand, you are trying to indicate you are better than your superiors. Like myself, or Koriand'r. Crawl. Crawl like what you wish to be, what you came to be treated as._

Death raised herself to her knees, and then with a laborious effort that surprised her did crawl. Her motions were slow but sure and powerful, and Raven's eyes followed her, as at a different level did Starfire's.

_Kori, dearest, do be a dear and when Death starts giving me my pleasure, clean up her legs and around everywhere she's been so amply fucked in. As for the amount on the ground...._

A flick of her claw and Starfire felt her mouth filled several times over with amounts of the kind of semen that Raven's strap-ons and the more specialized kinds of shadows could create, It tasted much sweeter than any truly natural product of male genitalia tended to, but then that was to be expected. It was a thing of magic, and of the demonic powers and prowess of Raven's body. It was no chore to swallow such a thing that tasted to her always as the sweetest flavors she could think of, and those of Tamaran, not the Earth, for an extra bonus.

When the extra cleanup was done, she crawled over to Death, whose hands were on Raven's thighs as the two met in a contest of wills. Once again Death yielded, or at least let herself yield, and she lowered her lips to the same task that she had not performed to Raven's satisfaction before. Thinking about how Kori had satisfied Raven, what she had done, and how she had done it, and how she had made Kori know pleasure, she sought to emulate this slightly modified for Raven's own body. One of her labia extended out more broadly than the other, and she realized as she nuzzled and licked along them that the erogenous centers were...different to Starfire's, and if anything that the juices produced tasted more sweet than they did the first time.

Part of the sense of a deep and abiding loneliness that had prevailed in her, and with her, since the beginning, and that even returning to her job had never truly healed, thawed slightly with this. Not so much who she was doing this with, or for, but that she had someone willing to take the chance. Hob Gadling had refused several times though he would have had much this same ability and pleasure. There was that creep in the other multiverse but he terrified her at multiple levels and she did not trust him, or want him near her, any part of her. She had a feeling that indulging him once would prove to be the most serial mistake she made and that it would something she could never walk back.

And now here she was, being conquered in a progressively more total fashion by a queen of a plane of Hell that did ruled but did not reign, being treated as more of a person than a concept. She could not truly reliably get this from her own family, and getting it in this fashion....she had asked for sex as the way to do it. What might she have gotten if she had asked for more, or something else, from her new lover? All of this moved through her mind as her lips and tongue and fingers and nose thoroughly explored Raven's body, the hisses of pleasure from the demon on the throne marking her successes. Behind her lips and a very long tongue proved supremely adept at cleaning off her legs, and enthusiastic at doing so. Starfire tried to be more cautious but the sense of.....of everything about Death, and about what made the Endless both akin to other kinds of beings and yet not drew her like iron to a magnet, and she could not draw herself to halt. 

These were not truly feet or calves or thighs or glutes or labia, but they were these things and more besides. Her hands and tongue and lips were careful and delicate and aggressive and domineering at the same time, licks and kisses like little signatures. Death shuddered, the sensations amplifying her sense of devotion to her mistress and her conqueror, whose eyes blazed with the hellfire lights that illuminated her and would burn the more brilliantly for all else that was in her, and within her, and with her. Raven came twice at her lips, her hands gripping her head with a tremendously powerful grip that overwhelmed her and left her shuddering in a deeper kind of pleasure, and then, finally, Starfire tore herself away from the hypnotic power of the Endless and Raven let her loose.

 _Good girl,_ Raven's voice mocked. Knowing of the infinite age gap and yet indulging in it with a stirring bit of rhetoric and that sardonic element that made Death burn with pleasure as she realized her mistress was content.

The shadows stalked the starlit skies of the Nexus, countless crimson-hued eyes gleaming and the mouths gnashing. Snarls and low moans echoed, a chorus of the damned serenading the Empress that remained regally on her throne, content with the pleasure and the submission of Death.

At her thought the shadows moved and Death found herself engulfed in them, only her eyes and nose and ears and hair fully otherwise visible. Against her skin the mouths were kisses and bites that meant surprisingly less, though she had no doubt of the kind of gruesomely messy fate worthy of the planes ruled by Remiel and Duma that a mortal would have experienced with this. To her, it was another kind of pleasure that went within her mouth and her throat as well as the rest of her, and up her pussy and her ass, leaving her overwhelmed by a set of sensations more intense than that of the more overt monsters.

Raven smiled contentedly as she summoned Starfire to sit on her lap, something the alien did gleefully and gracefully, reclining against Raven as the shadows swarmed Death, whose mind began to blank from the sheer unrelenting nature of the pleasure that surged through her. The demon and the Queen watched, one with eyes that were again the hue of a violet sun, the other with greenish flames that burned with a brilliant heat. Death felt her vision starting to swim and again rejoiced in the sensation, in being able to be as mortals were, even in part. And not just on her one day.

The pleasure overwhelmed her sufficiently that she fell to her knees as the shadows retreated and resumed the crimson-eyed groaning and snarls that made the backdrop of.....everything.

More entities formed around her, images of Incubi from Raven's plane of hell. Not the true entities, only simulacra, but they ringed Death. Four of them, with dicks that were disproportionate to the body when flaccid, dangling quite literally to the knee. No mortal form could sustain such a shape, but the entities of Hell....their dicks sprang to massive erections, each of them at the height of her face.

Raven smiled, looking at each of the avatars she'd made.

_Sic her, boys!_

With that the incubi sprang on Death, who barely had the time to grasp the fullness of what awaited her before their clawed hands grasped her and pulled her to them.


	5. Into that Darkness Peering

The power of the incubi-avatars was such that Death found herself appreciating, if at a distant remove, what it must have been like, even vaguely, for Morpheus to let himself hold himself hostage to lesser powers and the whims therein. She was not suicidal and these were not the Furies, but the power of the enchantment of Pride, youngest sibling of the spawn of Trigon, unleashed in the fullness of her glory in the domain of Raven, daughter of the everlasting darkiness, was a weighty one. Her mouth was soon put to a deft use that would have readily slain a being of lesser power, not just from the draining (the rest of the Endless laughed at the conceit, to drain an Endless was an excercise in folly, they were concepts made flesh, they were not like the Oan battery), but from the sheer size of what was between their legs.

From the immense strength with wicked claws that dug in, droplets of iridescent blood dripping out, as her head blurred in a set of whiplashes back and fourth, the lower parts of her taking in what was rudely shoved in with the same eagerness and devouring force as the other. To drain an Endless was an exercise in folly unless the Endless permitted it, and the rest of Death in her realm, whom had sat on her couch with her eyes closed basking in the sensations even as she fulfilled her job elsewhere began to twitch slightly. Such was the power of Raven's conjurations and her own desires that she began to feel a few of her presences blurring, one even fading into the version of her on the couch (and a very surprised Kon-El found himself taking the punch from Doomsday given at an angle it easily should have killed him and given him another mortal injury without a single bit of damage, surprised, then laughing, then unleashing heat vision sufficient to drive the monster back and help the rest of the Super-family contain it).

In her apartment, the half-conscious Death who had enjoyed all that claimed her with deep serenity, suddenly sat up, eyes wide awake and flowing pools of liquid darkness as was her hair and her claw-like fingernails. More of her presences were starting to become ethereal. She knew she had wanted this, that she had been foolish enough to make a pact with a being mighty enough to fulfill it and to be drawn into her own domain. She had not thought through the implications of asking to be fucked stupid by a monstrously powerful reality-warping daemon-queen until they began to sink in, until she felt all that was grasping her in a brutish strength and sensations that made her carefully touch her mouth, to be sure. Nope, that was normal. She looked around, even knowing only Destiny would see this (and her white cheeks flared with an iridescent hue at that thought and how her brother must cope with his siblings' sex lives), and checked her breasts, her pussy, and her ass. Nope. She felt it, very powerfully, and the effects of Raven's draining. But it was not there-there, it was not physical. Only the impression, and the odd elements of feeling parts of her flooded again and again, of feeling what felt more like a firehose than anything natural could or should have possibly felt going down her throat.

She was infinitely present and of all that was her only three had been affected, all of them involved in the old team and the new team. Three in infinity was more than enough, for even one should have been beyond the power of anything unless.....

Death shook her head, ignoring the curious sensations and taste-hallucinations of the incubi's semen in her mouth and down her throat and the way her legs quavered as she took her sigil and stood up, letting herself call to herself.

Raven knew what was coming, that not merely a small shard of a shard of a shard was there but the actual core entity of the Endless, the one that anchored the concept, that gave her that enormous power. A shimmering distortion like a heat mirage appeared and out staggered the Endless, her legs trembling, her tongue licking her lips, as Raven turned to her.

_I did not think I could really do this. Now I'm the dog that's caught the car. Hurm._

Mortals had a fight or flight response in these situations. Demons, even half-demons, had an instinctive destructive reaction, and the fear of the presence not merely of the portion of the Endless that had gifted her the boon but the full power of Death led to eruptions of soul-self energy of awe-inspiring power and a brilliant whitish hue, the force that had smashed Trigon, erased his presence, given his daughter the full and untrammeled power of his inheritance. The white energy collided with Death as the audible fucking of that portion of her in the hands of the incubi continued and the lazy half-words that would have been 'more' and 'harder' were swallowed by the wet sounds of her throat and the grip she put on the incubi.

Death herself did not expect this, and was so awed at the sight before her that she did not remember her own words to Dream that she had vowed to, and the energy quite literally knocked her on her ass, disintegrating her clothing, leaving her clad in only her ankh.

Pride stalked over to her, claws clacking against the ground, eyes, all four of them, blazing with a brilliant crimson hue.

Her smile did not reach the crimson eyes, which sparked with uncertainty, twinkling like starlight through the atmosphere of a planet, her finger-claws clacking against her hands, and Death shook her head, looking cautiously down at herself even as the incubi vanished and the portion of her over in their power surged into the ankh, with Raven stepping toward it directly.

**_The one in Titans Tower vanished with her. You....._ **

She took a deep breath, startled. Sometimes she and her kin were unpredictably mortal in their emotions and decisions and actions and she did not know what to make of it that it was now, that it was here, that it was like this.

**_You have me, Pride, daughter of Trigon the Terrible._ **

Death's gaze was wary itself, her legs spread wide and feeling the sensations and oddly, something of the volume of liquid that had been pumped into her at some milliseconds but not others.

_You did ask me to fuck you stupid, eldest sister of the Seven._

She cracked her knuckles.

_It would be easier, I suppose, to do this now that I managed to bring the true you here, and yet I know better at one level. The mortal within me does likewise. You of the Endless are above those of us caught in the warring gambles of new gods and old demons, for all of us are but shards of your brother's realm. The Dreaming._

Raven's smile now did match her eyes, both cold and with her lips pressed together in a thin line.

_I could reach a level of power sufficient to make even the mightiest of the lords of the planes of Hell weep blood with envy, to make the serial string of ever-greater cosmic threats that seem to act to intellects of ever lesser nature, and yet next to one of you and your six siblings it would be a thimble against an ocean. We both know this, so the request you gave me is a curious one. You, one of the beings so far removed from existence that Nekron's little temper tantrum was not something dignified of your notice, asked me, not one of the beings of a different kind of caliber to me, to do to you what I am doing and what I have done._

By then her body was next to Death's, right between her legs, and in a sudden blurring motion Raven dropped nearly prostrate, her four eyes gazing with a crimson sheen into the two dark shadows of Death's own. Her right hand was between Death's shoulder and on her rippling hair, her left on Death's left tit, massaging it without the least hint of gentleness, exploiting that truth that she had grasped to the fullest. A long and quasi-serpentine tongue slithered out of her mouth, caressing Death's lips, cheek, jawline, neck. Death's realm trembled in a rhythm matching the Endless, and Death, who had in that smaller portion of her been bound and incapable, or more truthfully discovering herself unwilling and content to accept this, now found herself bound again by the endless snarling mouths and crimson eyes of the shadows, her arms tied together above her head, her legs stretched out and spread wide.

Raven smiled, on top of her, the two pulled into a deep kiss as Starfire followed, her lips moving to toy with the tits of both Raven and Death, the crimson skin of Raven clashing with that of the whiteness of Death and the orange of Starfire and yet forming a kind of synchronicity. The broader Death had lost her virginity, a part of her that had been more truly innocent than any of her other siblings, when that shard of hers had. Virginity was no more than a construct valued in some cultures and some wavelengths of mortals, but it was still a loss for all that, a change in Death's conception of herself. It had been a strange kind of masochistic pride to be the forever-alone one of the Endless seven, until the incident with Orpheus and the perennial presence of the family of Unity Kinkaid had reawakened the old desires that burned in her from time to time with little close to an outlet.

That didn't somehow deliver Death into the presence of Trigon's child, nor did the change. It was loss, yes, but loss leavened with growth.

What had done this was Death recognizing within herself a sense of a desire, as the most powerful of the Endless who actively acted in existence, to briefly yield to another, to experience the kind of gifts that Desire so often bequeathed to others. Some part of her wondered if this was somehow one of Desire's games but in truth she did not think so. Xie would not have expended the labor on such a game without revealing xirself, and xie would have been hesitant in any event to extend xir games to her. Desire feared her more than xie did Dream, she knew that. Dream was a familiar rival, she was the one who was fated to be the last thing in this corner of Existence and to discover what else was to discover, emancipated of her role.

That emotion curdled in her and emphasized her necessity in all this, the neediness that led her to suddenly spring out with her hands to grasp Raven, her claws easily digging into Raven's skin, drawing out the volcanic lava-like aspects of demonic ichor, the form of Pride in this case distinct to that of Raven. A mortal would have destroyed themselves here if they had not a countless thousand other ways (and yet, she reflected, Koriand'r was unharmed somehow so how true was this view? Was she in her own way as reliant on pride as Desire and Dream?) and begging wordlessly with a throaty sound that saw the strap-on Raven was familiar with and so adept at using around her waist again.

_You want this with the real you, nn?_

Death nodded eagerly, her head moving as swift as that shard of her had over the incubi that had swarmed her.

_Beg me._

**_Please fuck me hard, I want it I need-_ **

It was in her, her legs a vice around Raven's back. the demon moving in her own blurred speed that felt deliciously good. She had felt it intensely enough when it was the portion of her there, now......

What was usually invisible to mortal eyes appeared in all their iridescent glory that settled into a deep raven hue, the demon smirking as that color and its nature crossed her mind.

_No wonder you needed a fuck from another Raven, eh little carrion-crow?_

With that she thrust deeply and profoundly into Death, conquering her with contentment, enjoying that the feathers fluttered in perfect unity with the motions of the rest of her, in a way that did not fit the true biology of wings but emphasized just how strange the Endless were. It created a gust of very cold wind and fearful of this and of what it meant, Starfire levitated herself just away from the drafts while Pride's hips blurred and Death's endless quasi-vocal sounds provided a susurration of contentment, odors merging with everything else for the kind of effect that had Starfire starting to float in what seemed a trance. 

The heat that flooded Death's veins was alien to her, though not to Dream or Desire or Delight, or even Despair. To feel it with a shard of her had been awe-inspiring enough, feeling it here, like this? Her claws dug the more deeply and more of Raven's ichor flowed, the odor exciting her and the presence of the claws leading to a blackish spiderwebbing pattern exuding along Raven's body, the awareness of how close she was to true mortality exciting Raven in turn but the demon's wrath grew, instincts that prevailed against what restraint the presence of the mortal gave, the feedback loop strengthening the trance that held Koriand'r in a floating somnolescence, eyes open but nowhere near fully seeing. 

When Death and Raven both came together, Raven half expected a blinding flash of energy but instead felt a volcanic power surging in her, as Death's powers were loosed, unbound, and her soul ached with the pain of what was digging into her back, as Death sagged back onto the ground, her hands resting against her wings. She was flushed, her iridescent hue visible, contrasting against the smoke-like darkness that held her wrists with the gnashing of teeth and the countless shining crimson eyes that gleamed within it. Mystic semen that was all too real and all too potent oozed from her, as she contentedly mewed. She did not fully notice that Raven, half-blind with the pain and the freezing sensation of Death's power was flailing around, trying to anchor herself in the Nexus, which for a moment in time seemed less a solid mass of rock and more akin to the stairway between the worlds that marked Azarath's means of dimensional travel.

The pain that surged through Pride was enough to bring in Raven's voice and her worried statements and the half-blind element of the demon led it to grasp Death's sigil, at which point she suddenly froze. The power that welled within the sigil spoke in harmony to that coursing through her back, and Raven's hands closed around it and ripped it off of Death's body, and this time there was light, a brilliant bright green hue of the kind she was familiar with from the most powerful necromancers. It was akin to the blue light from a day long ago when she had discovered she had the power to stop time across her universe with a word, but a brilliant greenish sheen instead. Everything was silent, everything frozen. 

The power within it was awe-inspiring, and Raven did not dare to seek what another had sought and been consumed by, for she knew better. Taking a very tiny probe of its powers, the necrotic power unleashed within her vanished, and she felt invigorated, even empowered to a great degree, deciphering one truth that she who had grasped the sigil then had failed to understand due to the power of daemonic sight.

Leaning back on her knees, claws creating sparks from her rocks, she looked at the shocked Death, whose body was still flushed and the flow of cum between her legs reflecting that of her earlier conquests finally stilled, leaving a puddle between them.

Her voice was low and had a higher-pitched squeaking element: **_You can't keep that. It will destroy you._ **

**I don't need to keep it, little Endless.**

The demon's voice had changed, and so had her benevolence. It was not the merger of Raven and the Gem that spoke, but the Gem itself, for a brief moment in time unbound. The demon's hair whitened and the hue of crimson changed slightly, becoming darker, the hue of dried blood.

**I too am a being of ending, an architect of fate. I have one of the most powerful and important things in all existence in my hands.**

Then her right hand, the one that did not hold the sigil, reached out to grasp Death and to grope her tits, savoring the moment.

**And I have your ankh, too.**

Death twitched slightly. The Eremite had not known how to wield what he did. Plath had known but was mortal and lacked the power to truly grasp what could have been done with that in her hands. The daughter of Trigon would destroy herself in the effort but was the first being in a very long time, since a time long before the first life around the star Sol in any universe existed, to have her in this kind of risk.

 ** _Like father, like daughter_** , Death murmured.

For a moment it was Raven, instead of the demon, whose hands were brushing along her labia, musing at the messy condition she was in down there (part of Death resented that and the fascination, whose fault was it that she was so messy again) who created, the claws slicing along Death's face, four streaks of iridescent blood drawn and splatter likewise.

 **I am not my father.** The voice echoed with a thunderous sound, the mirror of it with the voice of Trigon himself uncanny, the claws fading to match the ends of the fingers of Trigon and his sons, longer than a normal mortal's with teardrop-like fingernails. 

Death, now more truly afraid, just stared. The green light that cast across them reflected and mirrored in her skin, giving her a hue that was closer to what she created than her usual wont, before the demon held the ankh closer to her.

Then, with a malicious smile, and a gasp that showed it was far greater an effort than it seemed, she threw the ankh just out of where even Death's vast albatross-like wings could have reached it, leaving her to mewl at a different note. The greenish light faded, though Death felt the sense of strangeness that she had not felt since that day so long ago when she had taken her sigil and removed it from her, and left her job behind. It was a strange sensation when she had not left her job, and she felt, even though it was uncertain how it would ripple outward, the jolting to her domain and to her function that followed.

_**What have you done? Why did you do it?** _

**You came close to killing me, Endless, after asking me to give you pleasure and then reacting with such a lack of gratitude to me in my own domain that it is that precisely geared to get a demon, any demon, no matter how pleasant to react.** Pride's eyes bled crimson light, giving her the impression of weeping tears. The black stripes of the father she remembered all too well and had an ancient animosity towards were visible on her, and for that moment, she was very clearly the heir of Trigon, only different to the Sons of Trigon in that her body had the same stunning beauty as Lady Blaze, hair white as snow. 

Death gulped.

**_I.......I cannot control everything I do when it is this part of me any more than you can. I did not intend to do this._ **

**It does not matter. I cannot truly harm you, Endless. We both know this. But to inject me with your power and to bring me close to death after everything? To defy hospitality?**

_**Dream would be bound by that**_ , Death huffed. **_Every one of my siblings besides myself would be_**.

Her eyes flashed.

_**I'm not them.** _

With that her hand suddenly whipped up and in a deceptively light shove hurled Raven off of her, and she called her ankh to herself, not resisting a sigh of relief when it answered her summons and she recreated her chain, not bothering to dress herself. The brief rippling of her realm and the disorientation it caused in the multiverse faded, though not without....effects.

**_That said, I did attack you in your domain, even if not within intent._ **

Death made the conscious decision to kneel with her wings dipping down, forming a vast semicircle with her feathers visible, her claw-like fingers still coated in Raven's ichor, something that made her flinch slightly at realizing how badly things had turned without intent, her head down.

_**I will do what you wish for atonement.** _

Pride groaned, checking her back. None of the necrosis was there and the small taste of the power of the Endless enhanced her vigor, and with a vigorous shaking of her head, and an assertion of willpower matching that of Raven, and a few deep breaths, levitating, she found herself back in equilibrium.

We are in our own ways some of the mightier beings within our spheres. I reacted out of instinct for my kind, and a blind rage. I cannot be other than what I am, the demon's breath was now against her neck as she felt Raven's breasts rubbing against her back and Raven's fingers at work inside her pussy, the demon's sharp teeth nibbling on the upper part of her ear for a time. Nothing was said, just the squishy sound of Raven's fingers at work, as Death's fists were tightly clenched and she kept her head down. Her hips were moving, and she felt the relief that the brief winking out of existence of the rest of the parts of her saw them appear back as though nothing too untoward had happened, her mouth again making the low sounds of delight. 

The demon spoke again:

_I extend to you my regret that I yielded to instinct, and my mortal half her apologies. A demon of my kind cannot apologize, it is not in our nature, so the mortal will have to do it in my stead._

Death gasped as she felt her peak beginning to build, only for Raven to remove her fingers as she bit her lips and mewed in disappointment, before Raven took her cum-soaked fingers and put them in Death's mouth, as she slurped clean each claw with a deftness honed on the other portion of her being.

With that the hand then resumed its work, and there was only silence and Starfire hovering in a strange trance above them as Raven continued to tease Death, who found herself bemused at how things had worked so swiftly in such incompatible directions. Then again, this was a kind of thing that had not been done to her before and worked just as well as both punishment and reward. Her rainbow-like phosphoresence overlapped with the crimson hue of Raven's eyes and the entirely white sparks of energy that snapped at her and against her with a delicious blend of pain, the rainbow hue replacing the bright greenish hue, the only sound in the Nexus that of Raven's fingers moving and the low rumbling from Death's mouth, the scritches of her claw-nails against the stone and the streaks carved into them.

Death could not truly guess the passage of time and that uncertainty was delightful in itself, the curling of her toes and her meek attempts to see Raven out of her peripheral vision the only hints of weakness she allowed herself to show until the demon's voice was in her ear and her head simultaneously with a hint of the darker inflection from when she was wounded:

**Cum for me, sweet Death.**

With that Death arced her back and a wail went up from her mouth and she found herself prostrate on the ground, not even able to hold a part of herself up, her legs twitching and wings fluttering with a wind that none could truly guess the nature of (well, she knew at one level, but it was a low-level testament to the demon's power and her more than over-fulfilling the bargain).

Raven floated up to Starfire, Pride receding somewhat, and it was a gray pair of hands of human nature that gently moved to her brow with glowing blue energy and Starfire gasped awake.

"That was....the intense," she cooed. "What was that?" 

Magical feedback loop was the only thing Raven said as she descended, the grey fading back into red, and Starfire saw the beautiful wings of Death that most lore speculated on. As with other parts of her there was a haunting beauty, vast albatross-like wings of utter darkness, small elements of flowing night captured, the most visible element of Death's descent from Night. The ankh, Starfire knew all too well from the most secret of occult lore, was not to be touched. The feathers?

She stooped by Death and pulled at two of the feathers, finding to her delight that she'd plucked two of the great flight-feathers on a bird and held them in her hand. They were like the feathers of a bird only by analogy, and the sense of power in them was like nothing she knew outside of Raven or her late and unlamented father.

Death yelped in pain, the haze of pleasure not near enough to conceal just how painful it was to her to have her feathers rudely jerked out of her wing. She glared.

**_That hurt._ **

Starfire shrugged.

"I want one momento of this to prove it happened."

**_Do you know what those feathers can do?_ **

"No and I care the not. I do not want to use them, I want to remember this. Remember you."

Death sighed, knowing that it would take her a century to regrow the feathers, if not more. It was no simple thing as with the other Endless, though at least it was only two of the outermost feathers and believing the slower pace did not truly matter. After all, she was the least controllable of the Endless and there was no way to really run from her in the end.

Starfire smirked and then put her feathers in her pocket in the skirt that she knew did not 'seem' to magically appear. In Raven's sphere if Raven wanted it there, there it would be.

Raven frowned slightly in turn, but decided that if Starfire did this and Death permitted it.....she plucked out the third flight feather on Death's right wing, and Death groaned and twitched slightly. A third of her flight feathers gone, and she knew that the wing would be sore for a long time, a lingering reminder of everything. As things went, it was less shameful than some testaments of a first time and all she did was raise herself, painfully, and move her right wing closer to her face, wincing painfully when touching the edge, the iridescent hue shining with a bright gleam. She sighed.

**_There is nothing else you want?_ **

The two shook their heads.

Death then sat, for a moment, preening her wings, since the plucked feathers were a reminder to do so, before she looked at Raven.

_**Well, the game is done, and you've won. Now what?** _

Raven smiled with a more sincere grin, the red becoming grey, crimson violet, and becoming the daughter of darkness rather than the youngest of the Four Children of Trigon.

 _I intend to ask from you a boon and to use this_ -she held the flight feather in her hand- _to make you adhere to it on my terms. And then, I'm going to use you one last time to celebrate all of this, and that will be....the end of this._

Death flinched, the pain in her wing something she found hard to stop feeling until she made a conscious effort to do so.

 ** _All right_** , she said warily.


	6. Titans Together

It was not the spawn of Trigon that looked at Death holding her feather before her, focusing and using her soul-self to carve a glyph on one side, and then on another. Casually, the daughter of darkness looked to her.

_I changed my mind. One more feather, this one is a ritual object, or will be in a few seconds._

Her energy scythed out and Death groaned at the feeling of a fourth feather added to the three, looking at her wings. The one had its flight feathers beautifully extending, the other was assymetrical, what was and wasn't bone visible and wounds scabbed over in one case and freshly bleeding anew. Even the personification of a concept gritted her teeth firmly and clenched her fists, accepting the feather vanishing to join other objects Raven kept, her own small sorcerous trophy collection. With the sigils complete, Raven held it before Death, whose eyes were drawn to the magic, the place where her third feather was plucked throbbing in resonance with the light and the magic from the incantation.

Starfire gazed in bemusement and the demon within in a mixture of awe and great fear, not understanding how a mortal could so arrogantly seek to bind she who was incapable of being bound bar her true name. Raven snorted within. She spoke within her mindscape:

_You don't need the true name with her. Some of her blood in a glyph, invoking willpower augmented by her knowledge that she submitted and....._

The ritual finished, Raven told Death:

_Take your sigil and kneel before me with your wings folded behind you._

The feathers of the one trailed gracefully behind her. The asymmetrical wing somewhat less so, flinching with the pain of the contact of a raw thing that was and wasn't a nerve with the rock, the wing jerking up slightly then landing on the ground.

_Our team, since the conflict with the Brotherhood, sees the most 'death' of any superhero team, Raven started. We have seen our teammates go through a revolving door and even though you clearly are not involved in it, given that they return where from your arrival there is no such thing, I am tired of having to go through the motions of burying the closest thing I have to a family knowing that grief is strange. Some will stay 'dead' for longer than others but there is no emotional ground that sees your friends torn asunder like the disposable fodder in a storyline and knowing that the emotions in turn are both real and unreal._

_So....._

As Death's eyes followed the feather in a complex kind of runic system drawn within a circle, Raven finished with: Swear to me that you personally will ensure my team is protected from death of soul, mind, personality, or body. Torture and its effects, and that attempts to entrap us and to make this harmful shall come undone and rebound on those who seek to unleash them.

Death's eyes remained on the runes written in her own gleaming rainbow-hued blood.

_**I swear it.** _

Raven then teleported away the feather to a special place locked with the wards she'd discovered on an island in Venice, the same wards that would go with the other feather that would join it.

_Good. No more dead Titans, no more Titans serving as the cruel jokes of the whims of something that should not have power over our lives._

With that Raven went to the throne the demon made, placing herself on it.

 _My demon half has her fun like this, to be sure, but that's the thing......everything that I've created here is really me, in a true sense. Just....taking another shape and another form and able to call upon powers of that form_.

Tendrils burst out of the ground again and soon held Death in their grasp, and she struggled slightly, the wings receding to invisibility but a dull ache in her right side meant that she could not ignore the torn feathers. Pain, true pain, the kind Dream and Desire and Destruction and Del and Despair had known, was a true novelty to her. Emotional pain she had experienced, plentifully. It was the nature of her job that she do so. This physical pain felt strange and even had the niftiness of a novelty for a being more ancient than the most ancient beings of the multiverse, but it was in turn an element that matched the fluid sensations of the tendrils that grasped her, some reflecting the kind of liquid-light of the soul-self, others the whispy light-ridden darkness.

Raven felt the sensation of commanding every inch of Death's body, frowning slightly when she felt Death jerk at the touch to her right shoulder, right at the edge, with an unconstrained reaction of pain that led her to be jolted in turn at the awareness of the improbability, the paradox, and even to her the mortal the excitement at one level that she'd made Death know something new, in the end. Death would remember Raven for the entirety of an existence that would stretch on long after the plane of Trigon was no more and the planes of Hell itself likewise with the end of all things on Earth and the extinction of humanity and superhumanity alike. She would remember, and what of the feather?

The Endless were just that, Endless. Something of theirs that was somehow 'severed' from what a mortal saw would prove as endless separated from the whole as attached to it. Billions of years later when Sol immolated Earth that feather would be the only intact element, when Sol died as a white dwarf, the feather would endure in a dead world, and so would the other three. The ankh would kill, a feather, now....that offered enormous power on the cheap that even a mortal without mystical inclination could exploit. Beast Boy had an alarmingly good means of stealing her things, she would have to doubly and triply reinforce the wards to keep him from getting his mits on either of the feathers, especially the runic one. Whoever had that one, on paper, could make Death into a kind of Djinn on steroids.

She wasn't entirely sure she had, but as she felt those parts of her sliding back inside the true shape of Death, whose pussy, ass, and mouth were once more used in a kind of fluid sense far more overwhelming in the core than it had been with the shard, a roiling set of sensations that she could not fully grasp, body in motion like a ship tossed upon a stormy sea, rolling up and down and swallowing something that was and wasn't semen with a frequency reflecting all too well that Raven understood that her true self did not need to breathe. Nor did the shard.

She felt that power overwhelming her, caressing each and every inch of her body, the tendrils that stroked along her doing so with the kind of charge that left her wondering how mortals handled a thing like this and stayed sane through it. It would not have comforted her to realize that here, in the power of Raven, she experienced something that left her exposed, weak, ashamed. And yet, everything that she had wished, that she had asked for, was true here.

She was freed, however briefly, of the endless loneliness and the deep sorrows she concealed.

Her wing did not stop hurting, visible or invisible, but that only made her feel the more strongly that sense of roiling pleasure that erupted in a set of powerful orgasms, Death's no longer virgin body giving into the sensations, her pleasure at an apex that time seemed to stand still, and there was only the tendril sea that she bobbed upon, body a plaything in the hands of a capricious demon-goddess that had captured her and made her hers.

If she doubted, the feather and the awareness that not only the demon but a true mortal of a species that was much lesser to those that had interacted with her brother Dream had done the same. Starfire said that she did not care, but she was mercurial, at points. The sweetest of the Titans and a berserker with a raging fury, and someone who'd dominated Raven ferociously in the past. Death did not know what Starfire keeping her feathers would mean, and wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find out. No sense in worrying about any of this, just the overwhelming pleasure that led her, finally, to close her eyes and enter a state of semi-consciousness where Raven kept her for what were to mortals a couple of hours leavened with Starfire yielding to her more aggressive handling of things, showcasing that her demonic self had left quite the impression.

When those hours lapsed the tendril sea vanished and Death abruptly found herself on her back with a strange kind of antisound registering the sensation of her fall. Still unclad, she lay before Raven and Starfire, both of them fully clad again, Raven's fluid dress working well with her skin, the black and grey hues something that stood out to her. Especially against the blue of her cape.

 _Well, that was fun,_ Raven drawled, looking at the un-self conscious Death, who remained sprawled before her.

_I got what I wanted, you got what you wanted. I do not know what else could be there, so with that, I am returning to Titan's Tower with my girlfriend. I don't have the power to give you permission to do something and wouldn't want if it I did for would not be the only one seeking it. So...._

Raven visibly shrugged, pulled her girlfriend to her, and they vanished in a flash of black light with white lightning-charged borders, as Death remained in the Nexus exhausted, free to weep as she did not wish to demean herself before the eyes of mortals for her damaged wing. She remained like this, body soaked in multiple layers of semen from the tendrils, some of it of multiple colors, the tingle of a kind of numbness running through her. The tingles and a kind of emotional hollowness. After all that, after taking the breathtaking risk.....

She finally blinked and her clothes were back, her tank top giving her room for her wings, the left moving more fluidly. The right a painful twitching stunted thing. She raised herself to her knees, incapable of fully moving, not really trying.

_Here sister, let me help you._

Death bit back a groan. Of all her siblings it had to be xir.

Nonetheless she took Desire's hand, letting Desire raise her to her feet. The right wing was spastic as if it mirrored the emotional pain she felt of her sibling seeing her wings in full, seeing the mutilation wreaked by mortals, the mortals Desire was least fond of.

Desire's hand brushed out as xie looked to Death for permission and biting her lip, Death nodded, tears flowing. Desire's fingers brushed the nerve centers and a quiet word of power led Death to gasp at the soothing kind of anesthetic.

_We can all heal, sister. And I expected you would not want to see my jackass brother. Not like this, not after....everything._

**_Will it last,_ **was all Death asked, hating the pathetic whine that was almost never in her tone and which Desire being xirself would not hesitate to exploit in the future, which she knew. But this would be worth it all the same.

_As long as you wish it to. And it will come back as you wish until the feathers grow back, and during that process._

Death sighed, then pulled Desire into a deep bear hug.

_What was all that about, sister? I had my fun with Unity, Dream with his lovers. Del with her people, sometimes in her more whimsical moments. Despair with that one Yank with the mustache. None of us went for anything....._

Desire's fingers brushed out. Clawmarks were visible, Death's fingers digging a deep groove in the rock. Her blood had not dried, she was not sure how or if it would, or if unleashing Pride, daughter of Trigon, in a realm never quite meant for her presence meant that the forever-fluid blood would be a twisted kind of offering. The semen that had spilled earlier had dried, a nasty-looking thing that Desire snorted at contemptuously.

_None of us went for anything like this._

_**I........I don't want to talk about it.** _

Desire nodded, parsing xir expression carefully, tapping xir right finger on a chin either the perfect feminine angle, a lantern jaw mightier than that of any superhero, or a golden mean that had the best traits of both and was hypnotic. Desire's appearance and form were never consistent from instance to instance, but that mattered not. Xir sister's emotional maelstrom.....

_Your realm had a major....issue, sister. It almost stopped again. Like it did when you left, so long ago._

Desire's golden eyes that had a low-level kind of gleam, like stars in a human face, were worried. Xir tongue tapped at xir upper teeth with worry likewise.

_Out of all of us, you can't leave. You know how true that is. The Prodigal could, in a sense, but he is also himself still._

_**I'm not going to leave, Desire,** _huffed Death.

Desire looked at the wing.

_You allowed mortals to mutilate you and take trophies from your body. Even by Dream's standards that would be an extreme solution to whatever this must have been._

Death bit her lip.

_None of you have been lonely and treated as the worst thing in existence purely because you exist all the time while having the.....the burden that I do. Destiny's is greater but he never does anything besides watch._

Desire nodded.

_I like him even less than Dream, because of that. All that knowledge and he's the greatest voyeur in this multiverse, with an entire species doing what he does in that other one._

Death snorted.

 ** _Yes, his contractors. With a name as imaginative as something he'd-_** she winced, even with the soothing feel of the anesthetic when her hand brushed the sharp edge of that which was akin to bone in her wing.

Desire's expression remained in the frown but taking xir sister's silence for a kind of permission, Desire brought xir to xir realm.

_**Why here?** _

_I seldom have visitors, dear sister, so it is no great imposition. _

Death sighed.

_**Raven wasn't that bad.** _

_The mortal and her girlfriend literally tore pieces of you off! You let them!_

Desire's presence seemed to grow the greater and Death seemed to shrink for a moment, Desire pausing, a thousand expressions dancing on xir face, before Desire shrunk back to the same size as Death. 

_Remember when you went to see Dream and told him he was not alone, to talk to family instead of suffering everything alone like a damned fool martyr?_

Death froze, looking at Desire with a strange expression on her face, a flicker of grief for Morpheus, the misery of advice so wretchedly misread and the feeling like she'd set his path in motion and essentially killed him, the wonder that such an analogy would be used, and suspicion warring for mastery and none quite achieving it.

Desire's hand was on her own, as xir golden eyes blazed with a light that filled them, going from white sclera with golden irises to quite literal suns blazing in her skull.

_You aren't alone either, eldest sister. The next time something like this, or well short of it hits you, talk to Dream. Or if you're truly desperate, myself or Destiny. Del? Del would probably have left you in a situation worse off than this._

Death flinched, acknowledging the point.

_You're not alone either, sister. And after all the times you yelled at Despair and I for our games, I think that it's only fair that when you used two mortals for yours that you get something of that, too. It is a dangerous game to take a demon, even one with as much a core of goodness and so firmly in my realm as that one beneath that mask, and entrust to them even an appearance of power over one of us. And a former slave of a race that is one of those that my presence stalks throughout, no less?_

Desire's hands were on xir hip, the sloping skirt xie wore sparkling with starlight.

_Don't do this again. Don't put yourself into this situation. The thing about playing in my realm, sister, is that it always burns those who do, and what is here can never truly be gratified. I will leave the demon and the alien alone as long as their little family do not seek to wield your feathers even accidentally. If they should so much as try to do something beneath them with them, I shall return and they shall see you again as well. And not under terms that will or could work out well for anyone involved._

Death bit her lip, acknowledging the point.

Desire handed her tea.

 _Your favorite,_ and Death sipped the tea, the anger fading as Desire and Death had their first sibling-sister interaction in a long time that wasn't marked by mutual hostility over the feud of Desire and Dream, and a small part of Death's loneliness that had not been assuaged by hedonism faded, ice thawing and a bit of warmth flowing. Death smiled and hugged Desire, grateful that her wing did not sting with the reminder of what she had done to herself.

That evening, or what was akin to an evening in the realm of Death, the apartment that enabled her to keep an eye on the vast expanses of the Sunless lands, Death sank on her couch with her hand between her legs, moaning to the memory of a crimson-hued being with stark white hair, creator of monsters, and to the sensation of her conquest. She sank into the couch with one last orgasm, hovering in a twilight of blissful sensations, removing her hand and tapping the slick fingers against her jeans, knowing the spots would vanish the moments she wished them to, looking at her fish.

Some part of her smiled at a different level. It would be a _very_ different kind of experience when she took her next mortal incarnation, with new experiences open to her.


End file.
